


Negative

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyday Life, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Menstruation, Mentions of Pregnancy, Multi, Polyamory, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In spite of Fíli's and Kíli's best efforts, Tauriel didn't conceive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the series. Enjoy.  
> Unbetaed.

When Kíli came home, he found Tauriel and Legolas sitting on the couch in the living room, talking quietly and sharing a bottle of wine while watching something stupid on TV. He immediately knew what that meant. “You didn't conceive,” he simply stated.

Tauriel looked sadly at him. “No. Got my period today. I even did an early pregnancy test, just to be sure. But it was negative.” She shrugged and took a sip of wine. “Oh shit,” Kíli mumbled and sat down next to her, taking the glass out of her hand, emptying it in one draught.

Legolas scolded him. “You know, this was no cheap booze, but one of my father's finest rosé wines!” Kíli made a face. “Well, to be honest, I didn't taste any difference.” Legolas snorted. “Of course not. You have no palate for exquisite wines.”

Tauriel pinched the bridge of her nose. “Guys, stop it, please. I can't stand your quarrels now.” Kíli pouted. “He started it.” Legolas shook his head. “You can be grateful that I allow you to live here, that I let you bang my sister...” Tauriel got angry. “Legolas, stop it, will you!” Now he pouted as well, but kept quiet.

The three of them sat on the couch for the next hour, watching TV, without talking to each other. At some point Kíli put his arm around Tauriel's shoulders and she leaned into him.

Then, Fíli came home.

“Oh, what a welcoming atmosphere,” he commented sarcastically while hanging his leather jacket and messenger bag on the coat rack, shedding his shoes and crossing the room to join them on the couch.

“We didn't get her pregnant, Fee!” Kíli blurted out, as his brother sat down next to him. Fíli first looked at him, then at Tauriel. “Are you sure you are not pregnant?” he asked. Tauriel sighed. “Yes,” she answered, looking almost as desolate as when she miscarried their first child. Maybe for her it felt similar.

Fíli nodded understandingly and tried to comfort her with the same words she had used on him, after his breakdown. “We can try again.” A sad smile crossed her face. “Yes, and we will,” she said and reached over Kíli's lap to clasp his hand. He entwined their fingers. Kíli noted this gesture of affection and smiled to himself while kissing her temple. Then he asked, “What's for dinner?”

It was Legolas who answered, while his gaze was glued to the TV screen. “Gimli promised to bring some pizza when he comes home.” Everything seemed to be normal.

 


End file.
